Mowgli and Company
SuperWhyMovie's Movies-spoof of 1988 Disney film "Oliver and Company" Cast *Oliver - Mowgli (The Jungle Book (1967)) *Dodger - Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Rita - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Francis - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Einstein - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Tito - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Georgette - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Mr. Fagin - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Jenny Foxworth - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Winston - Edward (Thomas & Friends) *Sykes - Farley Fox (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure) *Roscoe & Desoto - Snails & Snips (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Old Louie - Scar (The Lion King) *Mangry Dog - Sabor (Tarzan) *Oliver's Brothers & Sisters by: Shanti (The Jungle Book 1 & 2), Penny (The Rescuers), Cody (The Rescuers Down Under), Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh), Young Tarzan, Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)), Lopaka (Flipper & Lopaka), Taran (The Black Cauldron), Peter Pan, Wendy Darling (Peter Pan (1953)), Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea), & Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) Movie/TV Show Clips *The Jungle Book 1 & 2 *Kiki's Delivery Service *The Emperor's New Groove *The Sword in the Stone *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *DuckTales *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Thomas & Friends *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure *The Lion King *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Winnie the Pooh *Tarzan *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Flipper & Lopaka *Peter Pan (1953) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Quotes *''Mowgli/Oliver:'' But... Well, I have another home now. *''Mowgli/Oliver:'' And someone who loves me. Scenes *Mowgli and Company - Part 1 - "Once Upon a Time in New York City" *Mowgli and Company - Part 2 - Mowgli Meets Tombo/"Why Should I Worry?" *Mowgli and Company - Part 3 - At the Dock *Mowgli and Company - Part 4 - Farley (Including Snails & Snips) *Mowgli and Company - Part 5 - Snails & Snips Leaves/"Like a King"/A Badtime Story *Mowgli and Company - Part 6 - "Streets of Gold"/Twilight and Edward *Mowgli and Company - Part 7 - In the Train *Mowgli and Company - Part 8 - At Sparkle's Castle/"Perfect isn't Easy" *Mowgli and Company - Part 9 - In the Kitchen/Sunset Shimmer Meets Mowgli *Mowgli and Company - Part 10 - Tombo has a Plan/"Good Company" *Mowgli and Company - Part 11 - Rescuing Mowgli/In Sparkle's Castle *Mowgli and Company - Part 12 - Sad Moments/Scrooge McDuck had an Idea *Mowgli and Company - Part 13 - Where's Mowgli? *Mowgli and Company - Part 14 - At Farley's Building *Mowgli and Company - Part 15 - Twilight Meets Scrooge/Farley Took her Away *Mowgli and Company - Part 16 - Rescuing Twilight *Mowgli and Company - Part 17 - Pursuit Through the Subway *Mowgli and Company - Part 18 - Twilight's Birthday/Wart and Sunset Shimmer *Mowgli and Company - Part 19 - Farewells to Mowgli/"Why Should I Worry? (Reprise)" *Mowgli and Company - Part 20 - End Credits Trailers *Mowgli and Company - Trailer Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Oliver and Company Movies-spoof Category:Oliver & Company Movies